ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Manson's Book of Giants of the Land, Sea, and Air - Past and Present
This is a new Danny Phantom book about giant animals, said to be "written" by Sam Manson...and features Sam Manson with minor appearances by Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Valerie Gray, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Mr. Lancer, Ms. Tetslaff, other teens, and Danny's ghost enemies. This book is presented as a parade of over 500 large animals, living and extinct, with Sam and other characters observing and interacting for scale. It has illustrations drawn by Stephen Silver (DP characters only). The book also contains a CD to read along, featuring actor Grey Griffin doing Sam's narration throughout. Animals (Incomplete) #Gigantopithecus #Sivapithecus #Gorilla #Smilodon Populator #Ngandong Tiger #American Lion #Wanshein Tiger #Mosbach Lion #Machairodus #Cave Lion #Xenosmilus #Smilodon Fatalis #Homotherium #Barbourofelis #Machairodus #Smilodon Gracilis #Trinil Tiger #Giant Cheetah #Giant Jaguar #Siberian Tiger #African Lion #Bengal Tiger #Asiatic Lion #Jaguar #Cougar #Leopard #Cheetah #Snow Leopard #Pachycrocruta #Cave Hyena #Spotted Hyena #Epicyon #Dire Wolf #Gray Wolf #English Mastiff #Labrador Retriever #Arctotherium #Tyrant Polar Bear #Arctodus Simus #Agriotherium #Cave Bear #Indarctos #Florida Spectacled Bear #Atlas Bear #Polar Bear #Kodiak Bear #Grizzly Bear #American Black Bear #Asiatic Black Bear #Spectacled Bear #Sloth Bear #Giant Panda #Sun Bear #African Bush Elephant #Asian Elephant #African Forest Elephant #Borneo Pygmy Elephant #North African Elephant #Syrian Elephant #Woolly Mammoth #Columbian Mammoth #Southern Mammoth #Steppe Mammoth #American Mastodon #European Straight-Tusked Elephant #Channel Islands Dwarf Mammoth #Palaeoloxodon Recki #Asian Straight-Tusked Elephant #South African Mammoth #Mammuthus Rumanus #Zygolophodon #Stegodon Ganesha #Stegodon Zdanskyi #Deinotherium Thraceiensis #Deinotherium Giganteum #Deinotherium Proavum #Deinotherium Bozasi #Deinotherium Indicum #Prodeinotherium #Chilgatherium #Amebelodon #Platybelodon #Stegotetrabelodon #Prodeinotherium #Cuvieronius #Anancus #Rhynchotherium #Gomphotherium #Palaeomastodon #Barytherium #Phiomia #Arsinoitherium #Embolotherium #Megacerops #Elasmotherium Caucasicum #Elasmotherium Sibiricum #Sinotherium #Iranotherium #Teleoceras #Diceratherium #Aceratherium #Chilotherium #Merck's Rhinoceros #Woolly Rhinoceros #White Rhinoceros #Great Indian Rhinoceros #Black Rhinoceros #Javan Rhinoceros #Sumatran Rhinoceros #Common Hippopotamus #Hippopotamus Gorgops #European Hippopotamus #Archaeopotamus #Paraceratherium #Dzungariotherium Tienshanense #Dzungariotherium Orgosense #Urtinotherium #Juxia #Giant Horse #Cape Giant Zebra #Yukon Horse #Equus Sivalensis #Equus Singularis #Thoroughbred Horse #Shire Horse #Daeodon #Giraffe #Sivatherium #Titanotylopus #Megacamelus #Dromedary Camel #Bactrian Camel #Camelops #Musk Ox #Long-Horned Bison #Pelorovis Antiquus #Ancient Bison #Steppe Bison #Aurochs #Holocene Bison #Pelorovis Oldowayensis #Gaur #Water Buffalo #Wild Yak #American Bison #European Bison #Cape Buffalo #Domestic Cow #Megaloceros #Broad-Fronted Moose #Stag-Moose #Alaskan Moose #Elk #Reindeer #Sambar Deer #Spotted Deer #Megatherium #Doedicurus #Red Kangaroo #Diprotodon #Procoptodon #Thylacoleo #Josephoartigasia #Casteroides #Elephant Bird #Dromornis #Brontornis #South Island Giant Moa #Bullockornis #Kelenken #Phorusrhacus #Gastornis #Deinocheirus #Therizinosaurus #Gigantoraptor #Utahraptor #Deinonychus #Ostrich #Allosaurus #Torvosaurus #Rajasaurus #Indosuchus #Australovenator #Cryolophosaurus #Megalosaurus #Tarbosaurus #Saurophaganax #Acrocanthosaurus #Ostafrikasaurus #Irritator #Ichthyovenator #Siamosaurus #Baryonyx #Suchomimus #Oxalaia #Nanuqsaurus #Gorgosaurus #Albertosaurus #Daspletosaurus #Zhuchengtyrannus #Tyrannosaurus Rex #Giganotosaurus #Mapusaurus #Carcharodontosaurus #Tyrannotitan #Spinosaurus #Ankylosaurus #Stegosaurus #Kentrosaurus #Lexovisaurus #Dacentrurus #Antarctopelta #Kunbarrasaurus #Shantungosaurus #Magnapaulia #Olorotitan #Saurolophus #Edmontosaurus Annectens #Edmontosaurus Regalis #Charonosaurus #Iguanodon #Parasaurolophus #Lambeosaurus #Muttaburrasaurus #Maiasaura #Ouranosaurus #Protoceratops #Zuniceratops #Kosmoceratops #Nasutoceratops #Achelousaurus #Rubeosaurus #Styracosaurus #Diabloceratops #Einiosaurus #Chasmosaurus #Sinoceratops #Utahceratops #Coahuilaceratops #Centrosaurus #Albertaceratops #Pachyrhinosaurus Perotorum #Pachyrhinosaurus Canadensis #Pachyrhinosaurus Lakustai #Torosaurus #Pentaceratops #Triceratops #Eotriceratops #Lamplughsaura #Vulcanodon #Amargasaurus #Dicraeosaurus #Saltasaurus #Magyarosaurus #Nigersaurus #Kotasaurus #Spinophorosaurus #Rhoetosaurus #Isisaurus #Atlasaurus #Ampelosaurus #Malawisaurus #Savannasaurus #Cetiosaurus #Camarasaurus #Barapasaurus #Jobaria #Diamantinasaurus #Antarctosaurus #Apatosaurus #Brontosaurus #Brachiosaurus #Diplodocus Longus #Diplodocus Carnegii #Abydosaurus #Lusotitan #Giraffatitan #Sauroposeidon #Paralititan #Argentinosaurus #Alamosaurus #Turiasaurus #Dreadnoughtus #Notocolossus #Ruyangosaurus #Huanghetitan #Daxiatitan #Futalognkosaurus #Patagotitan #Argyrosaurus #Antarctic Titanosaur #"American Museum of Natural History" Titanosaur #Puertasaurus #Amphicoelias #Mamenchisaurus #Omeisaurus #Barosaurus #Supersaurus #Quetzalcoatlus #Hatzegopteryx #Purussaurus #Deinosuchus #Sarcosuchus #Mourasuchus #Rhamphosuchus #Stomatosuchus #Gryposuchus #Piscogavialis #Aegisuchus #Euthecodon #Machimosaurus #Crocodylus Thorbjarnarsoni #Crocodylus Anthropophagus #Laganosuchus #Saltwater Crocodile #Nile Crocodile #Gharial #False Gharial #Black Caiman #American Alligator #Quinkana #Prionosuchus #Meganeura #Agentavis #Pelagornis #Titanoboa #Chubutophis #Gigantophis #Bluff Downs Giant Python #Madtsoia #Wonambi #Yurlunggur #Green Anaconda #Reticulated Python #Dimetrodon #Arthropleura #Megalochelys #Stupendemys #Megalania #Pteranodon #Elasmosaurus #Kronosaurus #Pliosaurus #Liopleurodon #Rhomaleosaurus #Cymbospondylus #Shastasaurus #Shonisaurus #Ocean Sunfish #Megalodon Shark #Carcharocles Chubutensis #Carcharocles Angustidens #Carcharocles Auriculatus #Otodus #Paraotodus #Leptostyrax #Cardabrion #Cretolamna #Cosmopolitodus #Squalicorax #Cretoxyrhina #Great White Shark #Whale Shark #Helicoprion #Parahelicoprion #Edestus #Orthacanthus #Hybodus #Ptychodus #Basking Shark #Pacific Sleeper Shark #Greenland Shark #Great Hammerhead Shark #Tiger Shark #Giant Thresher Shark #Shortfin Mako Shark #Longfin Mako Shark #Oceanic Whitetip Shark #Blue Shark #Blacktip Shark #Spinner Shark #Silky Shark #Copper Shark #Common Thresher Shark #Bigeye Thresher Shark #Pelagic Thresher Shark #Megamouth Shark #Goblin Shark #Scapanorhynchus #Smalltooth Sand Tiger Shark #Sand Tiger Shark #Sandbar Shark #Leopard Shark #Lemon Shark #Bull Shark #Nurse Shark #Blacktip Reef Shark #Caribbean Reef Shark #Sperm Whale #Pygmy Sperm Whale #Dwarf Sperm Whale #Livyatan #Brygmophyseter #Zygophyseter #Orca #Orcinus Citoniensis #Pygmy Killer Whale #Common Bottlenose Dolphin #Atlantic Humpback Dolphin #Australian Snubfin Dolphin #Chinese White Dolphin #Risso's Dolphin #Dusky Dolphin #Indian Humpback Dolphin #Australian Humpback Dolphin #Amazon River Dolphin #Squalodon #Yangtze River Dolphin #Irrawaddy Dolphin #Dall's Porpoise (Dalli type) #Dall's Porpoise (Truei type) #False Killer Whale #Odobenocetops #Beluga Whale #Narwhal #Melon-Headed Whale #Long-Finned Pilot Whale #Short-Finned Pilot Whale #Northern Bottlenose Whale #Southern Bottlenose Whale #Cuvier's Beaked Whale #Gray's Beaked Whale #Stejneger's Beaked Whale #Shepherd's Beaked Whale #Arnoux's Beaked Whale #Gervais' Beaked Whale #Blainville's Beaked Whale #Hubbs' Beaked Whale #Perrin's Beaked Whale #Andrews' Beaked Whale #Hector's Beaked Whale #Deraniyagala's Beaked Whale #Sowerby's Beaked Whale #Longmans' Beaked Whale #True's Beaked Whale (North Atlantic) #True's Beaked Whale (Southern Hemisphere) #Spade-Toothed Beaked Whale #Strap-Toothed Whale #Pygmy Beaked Whale #Blue Whale #Humpback Whale #Gray Whale #North Atlantic Right Whale #North Pacific Right Whale #Southern Right Whale #Eubalaena Harrisoni #Balaenula Balaenopsis #Pygmy Right Whale #Fin Whale #Sei Whale #Bryde's Whale #Northern Minke Whale #Southern Minke Whale #Tokarahia #Cetotherium #Aetiocetus #Waharoa #Colossal Penguin #Emperor Penguin #Leedsichthys #Bowhead Whale #Basilosaurus #Dorudon #Mosasaurus #Tylosaurus #Prognathodon #Steller's Sea Cow #Xiphactinus #Dunkleosteus #Onchopristis #Cameroceras #Palaeophis #Archelon #Colossal Squid #Giant Squid Category:Danny Phantom Category:Animals Category:Books Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Fishbird's Ideas